riddleandstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Patrice Hérbert
Patrice Hébert He is a minor character in Riddle And Faith, being Stephanie Eelgrass’s Yule Ball Date. He later (for reasons unknown) transfers to Hogwarts for his last year, and becomes Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Pre-Hogwarts Patrice and Finn are twins, though separated at birth. Their mother was unknown, all they had of their father was the name “Herbert”. Finn was raised by a Swedish family who gave him the name “Finn Herbertsson” the family who adopted him. His family immigrated to England when he was young. Patrice was raised by a French family (relatives of Elea) he was given the name “Patrice Hérbert” Appearences Chapter 6- Riddle And Faith The Ball scene. The first (sort of) mentionof him is when Sapphire retorts to Stephanie that she is confused he has a date, referring to her last boyfriend, Adam who died in the previous book. She then drags along her friends, and Patrice to a table. Later on she asks Patrice to dance referring to him as Patrick. Bianka refers to him as unfortunate. Patrice murmurs (in French) that his name is Patrice, not Patrick. Chapter 4- Riddle And Faith Harry mentions that Patrice Hérbert is a Ravenclaw Chaser, this is the first mention of his last name. In a annotation of that Chapter the author reveals he is 17 or 18 at that time. Chapter 7 Though not mentioned by name, Cara mentions she thought that Patrice was hot. Edna and Letitia then tell her that Patrice is 7th Year and is going out with Stephanie. Chapter 12 Patrice appears at the scene of Diana shouting at Jay. He says something in French that Jay expects means something positive towards him, though it does not. At the end Patrice says something that roughly translates as “The English are idiots.” Chapter 13 In this Chapter Hope starts talking to Patrice. First she says “bonjour” still believing he only speaks French. PAtrice then in perfect English, comments on the weather and the food. Hope is shocked by how Patrice an speak English. Patrice reveals he only claimed not to to ignore other people. Hope then asks if Stephanie knows, to the response of yes. Chapter 14 Stephanie mentions Patrice as having recently joined and being very antisocial. She also says he doesn’t know enough people to betray her. She mentions him feeling outcasted in the UK and that being the reasoning for why he was in their friendship group. Evan mentions that Patrice is untrustworthy since he knows Cherry Longwood. Chapter 15 In this heavily cheesy chapter, Ray floats into Patrice and Finns class. He points both of the boys, sittting on opposite ends of the classroom out to Nearky Headless Nick. He then mentions the similarities between the two boys. Finn and Patrice then suddenly have the revelation that they are long lost twins. Chapter 16 Jdue Windchester mentions, though vaguely, that Patrice scored. Alexa makes it clearer. Emersyn described Patrice as one of the best though apparently he lost interest in the match after a few brief words with Stephanie and Hope. Chapter 19 As Sapphire looks through Stephanie’s photos she sees lots of pictures of Stephanie, Patrice And Hope. When Sapphire notices the picture from the Yule Ball she starts to realise Patrice never really existed. She starts to realise it was always just Stephanie and her. Chapter 20 A few months later there is a scene where Sapphire quizzes Finn about having a twin. She is reassured by Ariana that Patrice never existed. Trivia * It is originally suggested that he does not speak English. * His and Stephanie’s relationship is very confusing, sometimes they are in live, sometimes they hate each other. * Both he and Finn where modelled off one of the authors good friends. * His middle name is the French form of Stephan, which is the masculine form of Stephanie. * Patrice predicts Emelia’s fate in Chapter 13 of Riddle And Faith, but he said it in French. * Patrice was never planned to not be real, but the author and the person Patrice was based offf had a falling out the day before.